She Will Be Loved
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: ANOTHER songfic. This time it's for the Black Sheep challenge by Kiwi and Lilythesilly. Very cool. Them, not the story... or maybe both. Cam/Grant, kind of one-sided.


This is my response to the Black Sheep Challenge by Lilythesilly and Kiwi...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gallagher girls or 'She Will Be Loved' - by Maroon5

* * *

_**She Will Be Loved - Black Sheep Challenge - Cammie/Grant**_

"Grant Newman, stop!" Cammie giggled, pulling away from his arms. "Zach." she said, but it came out as more of a breath.

Grant nodded, let go of her, spread his arms wide and stepped back, "Not mine." He said, brushing hair away from his eyes. "Sorry, Cam."

Cammie smiled, "I know."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

So she didn't attend Gallagher anymore, nor did the boys spend their days at Blackthorne. They all graduated and grew up. But only Grant could find that playful school-girl just tucked away inside of Cameron Morgan. She would never admit that, she had Zach.

"I have a dinner meeting with Bex and Mace... I got to go, or I'll be late, and..."

"Spies are never late. Go on, just leave me here, all by myself." Grant fell back onto his couch, already reaching for the remote.

Cammie batted it out of his hand. "Stop whining, come on." she said with a reluctant smile. She fingered the ring on her middle finger...

_I dont mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Cammie owned a dog. A copper and brown cocker spaniel, she was a big fan of Disney. The dog's name was Lady, and Cammie loved it like no one else. Every morning, about daybreak, she woke up, put on a track suit got Lady's leash and took her on a jog. Rain or shine, snow or drought. She worried about Lady when she went on missions, though some one came and took care of her.

This morning a soft rain slapped against the sidewalk, it was bound to get heavier. Nevertheless Cammie locked her door at exactly 6:18:36 as usual. She took off, Lady at her heels. Her hair bounced against the nape of her neck.

Across the street a person stepped out of the vacant house and locked the door. The stranger opened an umbrella and stepped into the gray morning, watching her retreating figure. The person reached up and brushed hair out of their face and made their way across the street to a borrowed car.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesnt matter anymore_

"Grant!" Her voice cracked. "GRANT!" Her voice hit hysteria.

The door swung open, Grant leaned in the doorway. "Cam? What's wrong? Come in."

Cam just looked at him for a second and then followed him in. "It's Zach, Grant, I'm worried."

"Aw, Cam." Grant filled an extra mug of coffee, he knew just how she liked it. A little bit of milk and a hint of chocolate syrup. He always kept some handy, especially when Zach was gone on missions.

"There's been no more news for more than a month." Cammie rested her elbows on his kitchen table, her head cradled in her hands.

He set the mug down in front of her, she was beautiful, even in distress. He sighed, "Cam..." he tried to smile, "This is Zach Goode were talking about. He's fine. You know he is."

Cammie looked up, and grabbed the mug. She took a long sip. "You're right." she whispered, she smiled. "I walked here, can you drive me to work?"

Grant already had his coat.

Its not always rainbows and butterflies

Its compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my doors always open

You can come anytime you want

Grant leaned back. Movie night. Jonas had to finish some spy-tech gadget or blow up the universe, so he got out of it. And Zach... Well, they still hadn't heard from him. It had been almost two and half months. Somehow Grant got stuck on a couch between Macey and Cammie. Liz lay, curled up, on the floor next to Bex. What were they watching? Sleepless in Seattle. Yeah. Grant knew Seattle, beautiful. But he had never been there for sight-seeing. Not unless you count as tracking on of the worlds all-time most dangerous terrorist a walk in the park. He just focused on the popcorn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Bex's flat.

"I'll get it." he mumbled, and stepped gingerly around Liz and Bex. He opened the door.

Soaked to the bone, skinny, and yet still strong. A little bruised and banged up. But in all his glory, Zachary Goode.

"Zach?" Cammie called from the couch, she didn't even tear her eyes from the tv. She sounded desperate, as if she wanted it to be, but she didn't dare trust herself enough to look over.

"Cam?"

Never in anyone's life had they seen someone move so fast. Cam was in his arm within seconds. She let go and looked at him, "You didn't write or anything. Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Not without you I wasn't." Zach whispered, gingerly holding her. "I missed you."

Macey glanced over, she made a face. Her relationship with Preston was hardly normal, but she liked it. It didn't involve mushy words, just a little more baby kissing than she would have liked.

Bex reached up and slapped Macey's knee lightly.

Liz looked up and smiled.

The credits rolled.

Grant stood in the doorway, forgotten...

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

* * *

Well, how was it?

Poor Grant... ):

-WINTER


End file.
